The invention concerns a switching device with a switching lever, in particular, for a vehicle, wherein the switching lever can be deflected for activating switching processes in different switching positions. The invention also concerns a method for operating a switching device of this type.
There are a plurality of conventional switching devices of this type. Such switching devices may e.g. be steering column switches comprising a switching lever for initiating signalling processes for changing the travelling direction. There are also conventional switching devices comprising a gear selection lever for shifting different gears of a vehicle transmission.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to propose a switching device of the above-mentioned type, which reduces the probability of activating undesired switching processes or switching processes that could have a negative effect.